lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
The Man in Black's victims
The Man in Black killed many people and indirectly led to the deaths of several others. Direct Single These are single victims killed in direct encounters with the Man in Black. |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Picture | Name | Episode | Manner of death | Information |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Mother | | Stabbed by the Man in Black | The Man in Black's Mother was responsible for the purging of his people, as well as hindering his efforts to leave the Island, when he returned to the Caves, he murdered his mother with his dagger shortly before Jacob beat him and inadvertently transformed into the smoke monster. |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Jonas Whitfield | | Smashed through the deck of the Black Rock | Attacked by the Monster after the Black Rock crashed onto the Island, grabbed and smashed through the deck of the ship. |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Nadine | | Unknown | Attacked by the Monster after venturing into the Dark Territory with the rest of the Science Expedition, her body fell from the treetops after the Monster uprooted a nearby tree. |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Montand | | Arm ripped off | Attacked by the Monster after venturing into the Dark Territory with the rest of the Science Expedition, he was dragged into a hole in the Temple wall by the Monster, losing an arm in the struggle. Although he possibly survived the attack, he presumably died from the injury, as his body was seen when the castaways brought Sayid into the Temple. Montand was a candidate, and may be the only example of the Man in Black directly killing a candidate. However, the exact circumstances of Montand's death are unknown so it is possible he was not killed directly by the Man in Black. |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Seth Norris | | Unknown | Killed by the Monster in , after explaining to the Survivors that they were a thousand miles off course, and that he had planned to land in Fiji. He was ripped from the cockpit and his body was later seen in the treetops. |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Mr. Eko | | Slammed into trees and the ground | Killed by the Monster, after its several appearances as Yemi. It seemingly attacked Eko for refusing to confess for his past sins. |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Mayhew | | Slammed into trees or the ground | Attacked by the Monster after Ben summoned it, as a revenge for his "daughter's" killing by Keamy in . Died a few days later from severe injuries. |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Burnette | | Thrown out from the statue | Attempted to shoot the Monster in John Locke's form. Was thrown out from the Statue of Taweret. |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Wolfe | | Thrown against Salinger | Attempted to shoot the Monster in John Locke's form. Was slammed against Salinger. |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Salinger | | Slammed into ceiling and floor | Attempted to shoot the Monster in John Locke's form. Was slammed against Wolfe, and then thrown into the ceiling and floor of the Statue of Taweret. |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Bram | | Impaled on a wooden stake | Attempted to shoot the Monster in John Locke's form. Created an ash circle to protect himself, but the Monster used indirect means (collapsing the ceiling) to push him out of the circle and then hurl him through Jacob's tapestry. |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Seamus | | Slammed into the Hydra cages | Attempted to shoot the Monster in smoke form whilst holding the survivors hostage in the Hydra animal cages. Was picked up and slammed into the side of the cage right in front of the survivors. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Wheeler | | Neck broken | Shot at the Man In Black several times while attempting to guard the Ajira plane. MIB responded by coolly breaking his neck. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Unnamed Widmore associate | | Shot with rifle | Shot at the Man In Black several times while attempting to guard the Ajira plane. After killing Wheeler, the Man in Black picked up his rifle and shot the second guard. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Zoe | | Throat slit | Her throat was slit after Widmore ordered her not to talk to the Man In Black, rendering her useless to him. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Jack | | Stabbed | The Man in Black stabbed his side. He didn't die instantly though. |} Mass These are mass groups of victims killed by the Man in Black's Monster form. The exact numbers of victims in these incidents are unknown. |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Picture | Name | Episode | Manner of death | Information |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Crew of the Black Rock | | Dragged and thrown upon the deck of the Black Rock | When the Black Rock shipwrecked onto the Island, five officers were still alive, until the Man in Black arrived and proceeded to eliminate, it is assumed, everyone alive on the ship except Richard Alpert. Four officers and Jonas Whitfield were presumably killed. |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | The Temple Others | | Thrown against various pillars and walls | The Others at the Temple were given the opportunity to join the Man in Black. Those who refused were massacred at sundown. At least 9 dead individuals are seen. |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Hydra Station Widmore's team | | Thrown against various cage bars, presumably mauled, shot at least five. | To free the Candidates from being held by Widmore's People at the Hydra Station and kill them. The Man in Black kills at least a large portion of Widmore's People as Jack and Sayid frees the Candidates plus Claire, Kate and Lapidus from their cages during the ensuing battle. The specific number of deaths is unknown. |} Indirect These are victims who were killed indirectly by the Man in Black. |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Picture | Name | Episode | Manner of death | Information |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Nikki Fernandez | | Paralyzed and buried alive | Paralyzed by the Man in Black in the form of a Medusa spider along with Paulo. The other survivors found her in a paralyzed state and, assuming she was dead, buried her alive. Nikki was a candidate. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Jacob | | Stabbed by Ben | Unable to kill Jacob himself, the Man in Black worked for over a century to find a "loophole," ultimately manipulating Benjamin Linus to stab Jacob to death. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Sayid Jarrah | | Killed by the bomb hidden in Jack's bag by the Man in Black | The Man in Black, in an effort to kill the remaining candidates, placed an explosive device into a bag belonging to Jack, When the bomb started to count down and after Sawyer attempted to disarm it unsuccessfully, Sayid sacrificed himself and ran as far away from his companions as possible inside the submarine before being blown up. Sayid was a candidate. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Jin Kwon | | Drowned in the submarine after the explosion of the bomb | The Man in Black, in an effort to kill the remaining candidates, placed an explosive device into a bag belonging to Jack, When the bomb started to count down and after Sawyer attempted to disarm it unsuccessfully, Sayid sacrificed himself and ran as far away from his companions as possible inside the submarine before being blown up, the result of this caused a large beam to trap Sun. With this Jin stayed and sacrificed his life to stay with her. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Sun Kwon | | Drowned in the submarine after the explosion of the bomb | The Man in Black, in an effort to kill the remaining candidates, placed an explosive device into a bag belonging to Jack, When the bomb started to count down and after Sawyer attempted to disarm it unsuccessfully, Sayid sacrificed himself and ran as far away from his companions as possible inside the submarine before being blown up, the result of this caused a large beam to trap Sun. Jin stayed and sacrificed his life to stay with her. |} Category:Lists Category:Lists of deaths